


imaginary girl

by chashmish (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, blood blood blood, spoilers spoilers spoilers for dr's engdame, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chashmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ghost, your mirror, but never your clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imaginary girl

Your sister teaches you how to act like her.

Her heels click on the floor as she walks, impatient, and suddenly she stops, spins around, and you wince instinctively. But you know she won't hurt you. You are her unsteady equal, her partner in despair.

However, you are not her clone. Not yet. And it bothers her, and that irritation makes you wince.

"Again," she says, you've lost count of the number of times, but it's just a training drill. You wish you had a gun in your hands, for comfort, to soothe you, but gyarus and guns don't mix, and you're a gyaru now, not a soldier anymore.

"My name is Junko Enoshima," you say, again, and for the first time you feel a little sick.

Junko stares at you blankly, and suddenly her face contorts and you barely have time to think _Oh, it's happening again_  before she's suddenly too close to you, fury in her eyes (this one is your least favorite).

"What the _fuck_? You're supposed to be like me, right? Don't you want it as bad as me? It took you all that time to get it right?"

Sometimes, for no particular reason, you want to fight her. You, hardened by years on the battlefield and blood on your hands, her, disturbingly intelligent and devastatingly sadistic... you want to know who would win.

You stare at her, a resigned expression to contest her rage, and she's silent with hate (or despair, at this point they're the same thing to you, to her, to everyone else) for another minute before backing away and taking a single breath before changing herself again.

"You're not scared of me? Good. We need to work together. That way I can get what I want. I can get the despair I want from them with you."

_Despair_. The word falls like blood from her mouth too many times a day. You wish she would find a synoynm.

(But you're not scared of your sister, not really. Junko would never lay a hand on you.)

_A long time ago a bored girl tried to make a silent girl her doll forever. But the silent girl had a will too strong to extinguish, and the silent girl had too many toys that could hurt in too many ways. So the bored girl let a stalemate evolve into an uneasy partnership, and the strong-willed girl was put at ease. But the bored girl was angry. And the bored girl stayed angry for a very long time._

You have never been good at talking; actions speak louder than words. But you talk to yourself, mouthing silent words that come to you with surprising ease.

"I am your ghost. I am your mirror."

You look at your hands, your hands with nails as red as blood, and you think about how much you hate them.

"But I am not your clone."

...

...

...Wait.

Another time, another place.

How did this happen?

Why were you...

STABBED THROUGH THE HEART STABBED THROUGH THE STOMACH BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS AND BLOOD LEAKS FROM YOUR LIPS BLOOD COATS THE CLOTHES THAT ARE NOT YOURS BLOOD ON YOUR RUBY FINGERNAILS LAUGHTER FROM AN EVIL BEAR TOO CLEAR AND TOO NEAR LAUGHTER THAT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE THIS NEAR TO YOU BLOOD COVERS YOUR EYES AND YOU FALL YOU BRAVE SOLDIER YOU FELL FOR THE FIRST AND THE VERY LAST TIME

(Your sister would never lay a hand on you.)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what happened with that ending suddenly i was possessed or something


End file.
